There is well known a vehicular power transmitting system wherein an electric motor is connected through a torque limiter device to a power transmitting path between an engine and drive wheels. Patent Document 1 discloses a power distributing apparatus as an example of such a power transmitting system. This power transmitting system is provided with a planetary gear set constituting a part of the above-indicated power transmitting path, and a friction clutch serving as the above-described torque limiter device, which is operable to transmit a torque within a predetermined permissible range and which is disposed between a planetary gear (carrier) of the above-described planetary gear set and the above-described electric motor.